Fiery Love
by dragonofblood16
Summary: A simple story of a girl and her Arcanine training in the forest. When her Pokemon does a good job, she has no choice but to reward him. Oneshot! Contains heavy smut, rape, and lemons. Human x Pokemon story, so if you don't like, review anyways. This is more of Troll story anyways, so I don't care how well it does. And be sure to check out my other stories!


**Just a story about more bestiality, just like my friend hates. Hey, at least it isn't a tentacle lemon, am I right? I'm not really into this sorta thing, but I really like pissing off my friend. You guys probably know what I mean, right? Anyways, enjoy the story and have a good time! Be sure to review!**

* * *

"Fenrir, use Flamethrower! Incinerate that stupid Wurmple!" Flames made quick work of the small bug Pokemon as the smell of smoke filled the clearing. Sasha reveled in her successful conquering of the area, having destroyed the local inhabitants. She rubbed her own Pokemon's fur and walked over to the nearby stream.

Dropping all her things and setting up camp was easy as pie. She had done it a bazillion time by now, and Fenrir also helped by bringing her things into the tent. Once prepared, she started to approach the water. Cautiously, she dipped her toes in.

"Ah, it's freezing!" She screamed, pulling her legs to her chest. "Still, it's been ages since I had a real bath anyways... Okay, you can do this." Stripping down to nudity, Sasha carefully stepped into the slow-moving current. She flinched at the cold touch, but she had to get the dirt and stink off of her. Ugh, it was so gross to be covered in grime.

Fenrir was cautious of the water, being a fire type Pokemon. The helpless Magikarp weren't much of a threat, but he still even avoided those. He whimpered at the waters edge, his master stepping further into the chilling current.

"Stay there, Fenrir. Be a good boy and stand guard, okay?" He whined, but still complied at watched as the water reached her hips. As the current rushed between her legs, while slow, was enough to make her gasp. The red dog couldn't help be concerned and growled at the water, warning it. "I'm fine," she calmed her Arcanine.

Slowly, Sasha dropped down into the river, settling with the water at shoulder level. Her long and curly black hair swirled around her like a cloud. An angry cloud, not matching her demeanor. Shivering, she tried her best to clean her hair and body with her hands. The cold made her hands shake, but she fought through it. After a few minutes, Sasha stood and made her way to shore where Fenrir happily greeted her with a lick to the face.

"Oh, you b-baby. I w-was only g-gone a f-few minutes." Her teeth chattered as she made her way to the camp. Pulling on her underwear, Fenrir began licking her thigh. "Alright, but o-only after I d-dry off."

Grabbing a towel, Sasha dried her hair and wrapped it around herself. Sitting on a log, she warmed herself with a fire Fenrir had quickly built. The dog in question padded over and laid his head in her lap, nuzzling his head against her stomach. Such a dog...

"Okay, fine. Go ahead, Fenrir. Take your reward." With a happy yip, the Arcanine knocked her onto her back with a pounce. He pushed his muzzle past her towel and began licking her nipples. Instantly, she began moaning as his raspy tongue ran over her sensitive areolas. Her arching back told him he was doing a good job. Her hands began to wander over his sides, running through his coarse fur.

After a few minutes, he switched from licking to nipping her nips. His sharp teeth made Sasha gasp as they scraped against her sensitive flesh. Her fingernails dug into him whenever he bit a little too hard. Ever since he was a Growlithe pup, he'd always enjoyed her boobs, but now he would ravish them until they were sore. And she loved it, her moans echoing off the trees.

Reaching lower, Sasha found her Fenrir's dick, fully exposed. Gently taking it, she began stroking and running it. Taking his maw away from her, he breathe happily as she touched him. Suddenly, he pulled away from her grip.

"Aw, what's wrong? Don't want your reward today?" Fenrir hung his head in shame and Sasha looked down. A small bead of blood tickled down her breast and dripped to the towel below. "You don't have to get all scared of a little blood like this, can you? It's not that bad." When he still wouldn't look at her, she walked over to him. Lifting his head, she kissed him and smiled. "I forgive you."

Tackling her, Fenrir dipped his tongue into her mouth and kissed her back. Though she was surprised, she returned the kiss and pulled him closer. While it was awkward, it's was definitely passionate.

Pulling back, he backed up to lick at the blood flowing across her skin. Moaning at the contact, she watched as he cleaned the blood from her boobs. Gripping his mane, she pressed his tongue closer, to get more pleasure. When he resisted her push, she let him go. Walking around her, he suddenly jumped on her legs and pinned her. Gripping her panties, he ripped them apart with his fangs.

"Aww, those were my favorite- ahh!" Fenrir began licking her honey pot, shutting her up. Above her, Fenrir's red dick was rock hard. Grasping it, she began stroking it, much to his delight. He growled lowly, making her pussy feel even tinglier. She watched him between her boobs, with blood still leaking from her nipples. She could almost cum already. Her squeaks, moans, and gasps could be heard bouncing off the trees.

Shuddering, an orgasm ripped through her, making her mind blank and her body shake in pure ecstasy. Her juice coated Fenrir's nose and matted the fur around his mouth. Greedily, he licked it all up.

Coming down from her high, Sasha dropped Fenrir's dick. He moved off of her and took his position above her, attempting to press his dick against her soaking wet pussy. Helping him, due to their difference in horizontal height, she lifted herself up and guided him with her hands. Finding ground in her body, he began rapidly thrusting into her. His rough speed made Sasha scream, partially in pleasure.

Like the dog he was, Fenrir panted heavily with a look of glee on his face. She felt his knot slapping against her folds every time he thrust into her. Sasha couldn't help but scream and moan from the pleasure. The Arcanine dick pumping into her felt good, her pussy tingling as her spine was pushed down into the dirt.

"Come on, Fenrir! Ahh! You can go faster than that!" Given encouragement by his master, he began pushing is red dick further and faster into her dripping womanhood. Sasha began shaking from another orgasm, just waiting to squirt all over his fur. The thick knot began slipping into hot hole, following a slick pop as it came out. Sasha screamed as she spattered Fenrir with her pussy juices. He continued pounding into her pussy, his knot sinking deeper with every thrust.

Quickening his pace, Sasha's pussy began making a sloppy popping noise every time his knot sank into her. Her orgasm left her drained, her body falling limp against his hips. Lowering his head, Fenrir lapped at the blood on her boobs and up her neck. Holding his mane, Sasha weakly tried to pull him closer, her body rocking with repetitive thrusting.

Letting out a howl, Fenrir slammed his knot deep into her cunt, releasing a stream of cum into her womb.

"Ah, it feels so hot~," Sasha moaned as more cum poured into her. "Ah, give me more, Fenrir." Pulling his mane, Sasha positioned him closer, his bright red dick above her face. Darting out her tongue, she flicked the tip of the shrinking limb. Her stimulant stopped it from receding back into it's sheathe.

Adjusting his position, Fenrir laid down on top of Sasha, allowing her to lean back while sucking on his cherry. When his tongue began hungrily lapping at her honey pot, Sasha couldn't help but take him deeper. She felt the knot growing against her lips every time he thrust into her mouth hole.

"Argh, dis felsh sho good," she managed, her mouth full of dick. The leaves rustles as breeze swept through the clearing, sending shivers down her naked back. Her Arcanine's hot tongue warmed her, while his fur brushed her own.

Putting more effort into her succing, Sasha started deepthroating the massive dog cock, her teeth grazing his knot while the thrusting tip pushed against the back of her throat. With her own fingers, she began pinching her throat where his dick formed a bulge. Fenrir began licking faster in return to the added stimulation.

With a short howl, a thick jet of slimy cum shot down her throat, coating the inside of her stomach. The salty liquid dribbled down her chin as Fenrir pulled out of her mouth, limp and flaccid. He stopped licking her leaking cunt, disappointing her. To finish the job, Sasha pulled herself against her log and pressed her fingers to her nether lips.

Gasping, she began vigorously inserting finger after finger. When she reached her third finger, she used her pinky to insert into her asshole. Sloppy wet smacking noises sounded around the camp as she pumped her pussy full of digits. Fenrir wasn't interested anymore and laid near the entrance of her tent.

Moaning loudly, she began pinching her nipples and rubbing her boobs with her spare hand. The scab on her sore nipples cracked and began leaking blood again. Still pumping herself, Sasha lifted her hand to her mouth to lick at her own blood. Tasting the irony taste of blood, she felt her crotch tingle harder. With a quick jab from her thumb, she orgasmed again, spraying her towel with pussy juices and Arcanine cum. Breathing heavily, she laid there staring up at the branches as light started to fade.

After a few minutes of resting, Sasha heard a snapping of a branch, followed by a rustling of a bush. Growling, Fenrir pounced into a nearby bush and dragged out a young man with a camera. Shooting to her feet, she watched as Fenrir dragged him to her.

"Who are you!? What were you doing?! Were you spying on me?!" She interrogated the new prisoner. Looking at his appearance, she saw his pants were unzipped and hardly put on properly. "You think this is hot, huh?" Gesturing to her own body, she began rubbing her boobs as her pussy tingled from the stimulation.

"Lady, I was just passing by when I heard you. Just let me go."

"Hey, you liked watching my Arcanine **Fuck** me, right? How about if I fucked you too?" Moving over him, Sasha lowered her crotch to this new man's face. When he refused to touch her pussy, she grabbed his face before promptly shoving him into her honey pot. "Lick it," she forcibly commanded. Obeying, he tentatively flicked his tongue out to taste her. "More!" Following her commands, he picked up the pace, eating her out viciously.

"Fenrir, get over here." The large dog padded back over and heavily yawned. Shamelessly, she grabbed his sheathed dick. It quickly grew and hardened. Turning her attention to the man underneath her, she moved off of him.

"You, get on top of me and fuck me." Laying on her back, she spread her legs and stretched out her folds. Diving on her, the man quickly stripped off his pants and drove his hardening cock into her. The sudden penetration was surprising, but her pussy was already relaxed enough to adjust to the shape. "Okay, now succ this Arca-nine dick. N-ow."

"Not gonna happen, lady." The man continued to pound into her sore pussy and started massaging her tits.

"Do it, or I'll sink my nails into your eye in self defense. Now," she commanded, pulling Fenrir by his balls. "Suck this dick!" When her didn't obey, she began inching her nail closer to his eye while also pulling the bright red cock closer to his mouth. Seeing himself in real danger, he hesitated before opening his mouth. Tears started running down his cheeks as he grudgingly because the fuck toy.

His groans and grunts of protest were choked out by the thrusting of penis down his throat. Sasha couldn't understand him past her moans either, pushing down on his spine with her heels to make him go faster. As Fenrir's knot began to grow for a third time, the man's scream was muffled as his passage was slowly closed off.

Even when he stopped thrusting, Sasha continued pushing up into him, impaling herself. Moving shakier, she was approaching another orgasm. Her sopping wet cunt was making sloshing sounds. While her moans of ecstasy were loud, her breathing was too. Judging from the man above her, he was close too.

"You'd better come at the same time as me," she threatened, speeding up her upwards thrust, The man could barely complain or retort, since he had a dick thrusting into his mouth. The bulge in his neck showed he was deepthroating it, no matter how unwilling he was. "Now, cumming!"

Squirting, she sprayed a mess all over herself, shuddering as waves of pleasure racked her body. Breathing heavily, she looked up at the man above her. "Cum!" she ordered. Slamming her shaking hips upwards, she squeezed with her cunt to milk him of his milk. With a grunt, he release a rope of cum inside of her. Squeaking, Sasha enjoyed the warm syrup as it shot into her womb. Dropping her legs, she slammed against the ground. The dick inside her slipped out as she fell, leaving him mouth-fucking Fenrir.

Breathing deeply, Sasha relaxed against the dirt as the sounds of male groaning and happy Arcanine yips echoed around the forest. She was able to fully focus on her surrounding after a little rest.

"You'd better make him cum soon, or you're going to be stuck there for a while." Getting a clearer look at the man's face, his face was red, turning purple. He couldn't breathe. Looking at him as he was helplessly raped, she couldn't help but feel pity on the poor man. Sighing, she squeezed on his throat, like she had done to herself earlier. The man panicked, but was half relieved when Fenrir let out a happy howl as he slammed his hips into his face and let out his own cum.

Spent, all three were left on the ground. Sasha struggled against the two bodies that had suddenly fallen on her, managing to worm her way out and wrap herself in her towel.

"You, dickwad. Get up and bring me all your cameras." When the man refused to move, she kicked him in the balls. Snapping to attention, the man reeled in pain before heading towards the trees. Returning with a small camera, as well as the one Sasha had confiscated. Grabbing her knife, Sasha held it to the man's arm.

"Turn around." Fearful, the man obeyed and turned about face. With a sadistic grin, she slashed his clothes away and left him standing there with nothing but his hands to cover his crotch. "Now get out of here before I set my other Pokemon on you! Scram!" Covering himself, he awkwardly waddled into the trees and disappeared into the night. Laughing, Sasha returned her Arcanine and collected the cameras before retreating into her tent. Viewing the footage, she began touching herself as she watched the whole scene unfold again.

 **Alright, that's all I got. That was super hard, even if it's just a troll. lol**


End file.
